callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Moon/Radios and Audio Reels
There are five known radios and six known film reels scattered around Moon. Radio 1 Radio 1 is located on the cliff near the leftmost rocket next to a boulder. Log entry 38 Date: September 4, 1939 Edward Richtofen: "The matter transferring prototype is prepared for test run number 151. We have now reduced our test subject's mass to prove that this is possible. Dr. Scheuster, please give an overview." Dr. Scheuster: "Yes Dr. Richtofen. We have a new test subject, a walnut, weighing in at 10 grams. The target platform is now at 3 feet with no obstructions. We have 1 microgram of the element which, according to our calculations, will be entirely used up during the test." Edward Richtofen: "Excellent Dr Scheuster. Commence test number 151." Dr. Scheuster: "Yes, Doctor. Please insert your earplugs." (Buzzing, whizzing, clanging, and propelling are heard) Dr. Scheuster: "Good God!" Edward Richtofen: "We've done it!" Dr. Scheuster: "We have powered a prototype. And it moved a walnut directly from the prototype device into the receiving device. It moved instantly. It... it teleported." Edward Richtofen: "Get me Dr. Maxis immediately!" Audio Reel 1 Dr Groph: (Static) "Log, 1075. Dr Scheuster and I have spent countless hours with the pyramid device in an attempt to understand how it functions. We have made little progress...until now. Toay we uncovered what appears to be some kind of tank with a glassilike front. The glass itself seems-" Dr Scheuster: "I've got you now rat!" Dr Groph:"Kill it Scheuster!" (Squishing sound followed by a wooshing sound) Dr Scheuster: "Did you see that?"' Dr Groph: "Look! The capacitor is illuminated, the tank is filling-" Dr Scheuster: "The machine. It appears to be activated! What did you do?" Dr Groph: "I think we just discovered what powers this machine" (Static) Audio Reel 2 Edward Richtofen: (Static) “-ffin station. This is Eagle’s Nest. Status update. Over. Dr Groph: “Hello Doctor. We have the shipment, and are carrying out your orders.” (Gunshot, grunting and a whooshing sound are heard) Dr Groph: “It is grim work Doctor” Edward Richtofen:'' “All in the name of science Dr Groph. Continue until the tanks are full.'' '''Dr Groph: “Yes...Doctor” (Gunshot, grunting and a whooshing sound are heard) Dr Groph: “May God have mercy on us all” (Static) Audio Reel 3 Dr Groph: (Static) “Eagle’s Nest. This is Griffin Station. We have an update. Over.” Edward Richtofen: “Dr Groph, have you made any progress?” Dr Groph: “Yes Doctor. The machine is ready and awaiting the conduit” Edward Richtofen: “(Laughing) Very good, I will proceed with Operation Shield and join you shortly” Dr Groph: “Security Protocol 935" Edward Richtofen: "Yes, I will dispose of Dr. Maxis and that little brat personally. Do not. Touch. Anyth-” (Static) Audio Reel 4 Dr Groph:'' (Static) “-tor Scheuster, Report.”'' Dr Scheuster:'' “The tanks are full and the shields are down. The machine is humming nicely.”'' Dr Groph:'' “Good, but what of the shipment?”'' Dr Scheuster:'' “Most are buried outside of the base, the live ones we’ve sent back to Kustover Posten”'' Dr Groph:'' “Excellent, then there is nothing left but to wait for Dr. Richtofen’s return”'' Dr Scheuster:'' “Perhaps this is a good time to work on my low gravity putting in the bio-dome”'' Dr Groph:'' “Yes, I did believe that time-”'' (Alarm sounds “Intruder Detected - Receiving Bay”) Dr Groph:'' “Security, Report”'' (Static) Dr Groph:'' “Can you repeat?”'' Dr Scheuster:'' “She’s coming right towards the-”'' (Girl’s scream heard) Dr Groph:'' Get her!'' Dr Scheuster:'' “Get back here!”'' (Girl’s scream retreating, running footsteps heard) Dr Groph:'' “Nein! Do not let her-”'' (A loud bang, smashing glass and hissing gas is heard) Dr Groph: “Dammit, Dr Scheuster, find a way to get her out of the pyramid, I will contact Edward, let him know there’s been an incident” (Static) Audio Reel 5 Edward Richotfen:'' (Static)“How did she end up there? No matter, I know what must be done, in the meantime see if you can find Dr. Maxis, perhaps he can talk some sense into her.”'' Dr Groph:'' “Did you not deal with him already?”'' Edward Richtofen:'' “Yes, but if the child ended up here, then Maxis must be somewhere too. Find him.”'' Dr Groph:'' “How do you propose-”'' Edward Richtofen:'' “Dr Groph I cannot do everything for you. I leave this in your capable hands. There is much to be done.”'' Dr Groph:'' “Yes Doctor”'' Edward Richtofen:'' “Oh and Groph?”'' Dr Groph:'' “Yes?”'' Edward Richtofen:'' "Keep an eye out for an evil looking dog while your at it” (Static)'' Audio Reel 6 Dr Groph:'' (Static) “Hope this works. Schuester, power it up”'' (Hissing gas and a loud bang are heard) Computerized voice: “Systems Nominal. Accessing Pyramid Device. Interface via M.P.D active. Accessing M.P.D. M.P.D integrity check nominal. Awaiting input.” Dr Groph:'' “Excellent, bring the sceptre”'' (Loud bangs heard) Computerized voice: “Analysing M.P.D. Creating profile. Profile Created.” Dr Groph:'' “Excellent. Now, scan for targets”'' Dr Scheuster:'' “Yes Doctor”'' (Gas hissing and Bangs are heard once again) Computerized voice: “Target located” Dr Groph:'' “Bring him here, immediately.”'' (Gas hissing and Bangs are heard followed by the sound of a teleporter. The thumping of someone landing is heard afterwards) Dr Scheuster:'' Greetings, Dr. Maxis'' Ludwig Maxis:'' “Scheuster! I should’ve known. Where is that rat Edward? Where are we? And how did you get me out of that wretched tu-”'' Dr Groph:'' “None of that is important right now. Allow me to fill you in”'' (Static) Ludwig Maxis:'' Samantha. Honey? Daddy is here. Come dear, please. Open the machine. Daddy will not let them hurt you anymore. Honey? Daddy knows he’s made some mistakes, I am truly sorry that you were put through so much. When your mother died I could not bear the thought of losing you too, that’s why I kept you so close. I did not mean to neglect you, I just wanted to now you were safe from harm-”'' (Hissing gas, a girl crying is heard crying) Samantha Maxis:'' “Daddy!”'' Ludwig Maxis:'' “I love you Samantha”'' Samantha Maxis:'' (Sobbing) “I love you too Daddy”'' Ludwig Maxis:'' “Can you do something for me? Something very important”'' Samantha Maxis:'' “Yes”'' Ludwig Maxis:'' “Kill them all”'' (A gunshot is heard and a man shouts “No“. Gas hisses and Samantha laughs) Dr Groph:'' “We are all doomed” (Static)'' COLpTgn2y2A